


Pandora's Box

by Mystic_Ender



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Ender/pseuds/Mystic_Ender
Summary: Bucky Barnes had the chance to have his relationship with Steve flash before his eyes. All the moments where he liked him but didn't know yet, and those moments of realization that hurt way more than they should. He had expected Steve to not come back, after that travel in time. You should know his surprise when he did come back.





	Pandora's Box

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at like 11 PM, it's short and dumb but listen. I don't like the ending to Endgame so I made my own fucking thing despite it being short. It got some good ol' Stucky and, yes, Steve came back because fuck that going back to Peggy bullshit. (I got nothing against Peggy, trust me, I love her, she's great, but like. She had her own life, what the fuck Steve. You were also looking to the future too, oh my gooooood)

When Bucky had greeted Steve goodbye, he did not expect to see their entire relationship flash before his eyes. Maybe it was the fact he was going back in time, maybe it was the fact Steve had the chance to see some of their friends again, but he a felt a familiar squeeze right where his heart is. It was like he knew that he wouldn’t see him again on missions or anything of the sort. The first few things that flashed were the familiar things, him being there for Steve when his ma was sick and all that, as well as small snippets of time, time that had been spent together.

The first major thing that had flashed, though, was that one time he had saved him from a fight. He had been in his army outfit, and once again, he took care of the guy for Steve. He still thinks that he was the most reckless guy he ever met, but then again, if Steve wasn’t reckless, well… it simply wasn’t Steve. Then there was when they went to that fair, where Stark promised flying cars. He may have brought girls, but now that he noticed, he spent most of his attention on the blond guy he called a best friend. But like all his feelings, he kept them under close watch, and before the box could open, he closed it again.

When he did go to the army, he missed Steve. A lot more than one could admit was normal. When he was captured, his mind went to him and how sorry he was. Sometimes he asked himself what trouble that punk had gotten himself into. He may have been a lab rat, and his mind should have gone to what else he would live through, but instead, it always went to something reassuring, something he knew. So, when he first saw Steve again, the first thing that went through his mind was that he looked like a goddamn angel. There were chances that tiredness was coming to him. He may have not said that out loud, but he did smile like an idiot.

Then, there was when they went to drink. This time, the feelings he had towards his best friend were too strong for the Pandora box he kept them in, and love got through, bringing its hope and warmth to his world. But with it, also came the worst part of these feelings. The hurt and realization that came with it. The hurt that he couldn’t tell him, that he would need to keep these feelings down. The hurt that came with knowing the looks he sent to Peggy. So, instead, he continued being the best friend he was.

And he joined his battles.

He didn’t know how many times he saved his dumb ass, but each time he was grateful that he joined him in his battles. He didn’t know what he would do if he was sitting somewhere, in a safe place, when he learned that his best friend, who had kept fighting for his country, was shot in the head when he wasn’t looking. But also, because he was always around him, his feelings grew stronger. It went to his head at some point, and because of that… 

He fell down that train. He felt the pain of falling, of internally saying his goodbyes to his best of friends and the love of his life, even though Steve didn't know he loved him just yet. He would have liked to tell him, despite the homophobia that might have come after him. Because yes, it also hurt to know that he couldn't love who he wanted to love. When his world went black, he had somewhat made his peace with the fact his life was over.

But apparently, he was wrong. Oh, so very wrong.

He still remembered how HYDRA made him into a super-soldier. More like a super-monstrosity. It hurt. Oh, it hurt so much. It hurt to forget, it hurt to not know why it felt like there was a hole where his heart was. He didn’t show it and kept doing his missions of evil, each time something unknown weighing on his back. Then, when he saw Steve again, something started nagging in the back of his mind, something small and stubborn, that kept being beaten up in alleys for having a smart mouth… but still, he kept doing his missions. Even when he had been ordered to take the blond down.

He still didn’t know why he saved him, at the time, but now he knew. And honestly? He didn’t regret it all that much, despite the war it had brought when Steve decided he wanted to save him. Though, he still kept fighting at his side, as they did way back then in the 40s. Sure, things had changed since then, but in a way, it didn’t. Steve kept fighting guys way bigger than him, and Bucky was still there to save his ass.

His feelings came back, slowly but surely.

And now, with where Steve was going, he knew internally he wasn’t coming back. He knew that he would be visiting Peggy and he knew there were chances he was staying. It was because of that his heart hurt so bad. It was because of that that it felt like he was being stabbed through the heart oh, so many times.

You wouldn’t imagine his surprise when he came back, not to find him old and sitting on a dumb bench to give his shield away. You wouldn’t imagine his surprise and relief when he felt a pair of lips against his own. He was still incredibly happy, though, and kissed that fucking dumbass back, letting him cradle his face just this one time. His heart felt like it was healing, his Pandora’s box dissolving into a pile of dust, letting the warmth of his love course through his body.

‘’Why?’’ Were the words that he said right after, smiling like an idiot, just like when he saved him from that lab. Like when he thought he looked like an angel sent from above.

‘’Don’t you remember? We’re together, until the end of the line.’’

And that was enough of a reason for Bucky.


End file.
